Electrical stimulation of body tissues can be used to treatment many different conditions and ailments, as well as treating pain. Many body tissues can be stimulated including, but not limited to, muscle and neural tissues. A lead with one or more stimulating electrodes is often inserted into the body to position the electrode(s) near the tissue to be stimulated. In many instances, a stylet, such as a metallic wire, is inserted into a lumen running through the center of the lead from the proximal end to the distal end to aid in insertion of the lead into the body. The stylet gives the lead rigidity during positioning and anchoring the lead in the body. Once the lead is positioned, the stylet can be removed and the lead then becomes flaccid.
The use of a stylet can have several limitations. A stylet can complicate and lengthen surgery. The stylet may perforate the lead assembly and may damage the lead or body tissues. The need for accommodating the stylet and the presence of the lumen for the stylet can complicate the manufacture of the lead. In addition, accommodating the stylet can also increase the overall diameter of the lead.